


Doctor's Orders

by wintersoda97



Series: Various Endings Revolving Around Kiriya's Fate [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: Kiriya comes back, and once the battle is over, he and Emu go to Hawaii for a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write something happy for y’all after that last drabble, but I’m filled with a mix of emotions right now and I need to deal with them. I’ve got various “endings” coming soon that range from wholesome to not wholesome. Hope you enjoy~! (;^w^)b

Emu’s eyes suddenly open wide, but he soon shuts them close, because of how bright the setting sun is. Emerald green waves weave upon the shore, making a soothing melody--although the dream he just had was anything but.

Emu barely opens his eyes, and sees Kiriya.

He’s here.

He’s safe.

It’s alright.

Emu lets out a soft sigh, hoping that Kiriya will think that it’s a snore and that he’s still sleeping.

The position they are in is nice. They’re both lounging on the soft sand of Hawaii’s beaches as they stare at the ocean waves. Emu’s head is resting on Kiriya’s lap; it’s a strong reminder that he _is_ here, safe, and alright.

And he doesn’t want to move.

The feeling is mutual, Emu thinks, despite the fact that neither of them says anything.

With his sunglasses on, Kiriya looks like he’s looking towards the ocean, with a soft smile on his face, but from his view Emu could tell that he was sneaking some glances at him, and assumes that the same was true when he was sleeping too.

Emu turns to his side, facing away from Kiriya, continuing to hide the fact that he’s now awake.

With his new position, he slowly allows his eyes to adjust to the light. He could clearly see the sun setting in a vibrant orange, reflecting upon the ocean’s water. The sound of birds seems to grow louder in his ears.

They’re not from seagulls, but from two small sparrows that dance upon on the sand, not too far from the two doctors.

They have a touch of red feathers amongst their creamy brown plumage.

He recalls that Kiriya once told him that sparrows that live at Hawaii were only there because they were forcefully brought to the islands.

But they still survived.

Turning to his back again, Emu breaks the tranquil silence between them, “Have I been sleeping for long?”

Whenever he’s caught off guard, Kiriya’s face falters for a moment. His eyes scan the area before deciding what he should morphe his face into whatever facade fits the moment. Sometimes he moves another part of his body to draw attention away from it.

But today, his eyes only pace back and forth, as if he’s indecisive on whether to tell the truth or tell a lie.

“No. Not very,” Kiriya says.

Puzzling. It’s not much for Emu to piece together.

“Well, the sun’s setting. We should get back to the hotel.”

Before Emu could hoist himself up, Kiriya moves his arm to keep him from doing so. In strangely soft voice, he said, “Why don’t we stay here like this for a little longer?” and soon returning to his teasing tone, “Besides, I think you should get some more sleep for your sake. These are the doctor’s orders~!”

“Didn’t we agree that we wouldn’t talk about being doctors?” with a small pout, he lies back on Kiriya’s lap.

Smirking, Kiriya readjusts his sunglasses, “Well, the truth is, I didn’t want you to get up so quickly that you’ll elbow me.”

“Oh thanks!” Emu tosses a handful of sand at Kiriya face. He, however, forgot the fact he was lying underneath him. Both of them found themselves coughing and dusting the sand off, before erupting in laughter.

 _‘Simple days like this are really what the doctor should have ordered,’_ Emu thinks to himself.


End file.
